pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZ: Galactic Battles
PvZ: Galactic Battles is an upcoming spin-off from the main PvZ series. It begins after zombies have been eradicated from Earth's history at the (eventual) end of PvZ2, where the player has to defeat zombies in the far and near reaches of space. Note: This page is still under construction and content will change over time. Almanac For the almanac, see here. Adventure Mode Features General *Plant Food will return *Plants will be able to have multiple costumes, which can be toggled World Layout *Vareity of worlds based on space *There are a main "string" of worlds that you have to follow, while some planets can be unlocked through coins (after the main storyline is complete) *Necessary worlds include: **Earth (tutorial) **Moon **Mars **Wormhole **Junglia (jungle-themed) **Marshra (marsh-themed with mushrooms) **Zom-B (planet of the zombies) (final main world) *Bonus worlds include: **Europa (ice theme) **Apo-clipse (lava/apocalypse-themed planet) Level Layout *Worlds consist of 24 levels (+ 2 Comet Clashes and 1 Boss Battle), except Earth *Mixture of normal levels and Brain Busters *Similar level layout to PvZ2 Brain Busters / Minigames *'Comet Clash' **Levels must be accessed by using in-game currency to unlock them (on the level selection screen) **Conveyor belts containing seed packets **Rewarded with an exclusive plant upon beating the level *'Save Our Seeds' *'Locked and Loaded' *'Last Stand' *'Sun Bombs' **Only in the Wormhole world and Zom-B world *'Extreme Wall-Nut Bowling' **Similar to Wall-Nut Bowling, but with more plants **Plants usable include: ***Wall-Nut ***Explode-o-Nut ***Tall-Nut (spans across two lanes) ***Giant Wall-Nut ***Baby Pepper (ignites zombies) ***Iceberg Lettuce (freezes a zombie) ***Garlic (makes zombie change lane) *'Ultimate Wall-Nut Bowling' **Same as the above version, but only available on level (Zom-B - Boss - B) **Extra plants include: ***Mustard Seed (roots into ground after bowling line) ***Levi-Pad (allows plants to be placed in mid air) *'Seasonal Parties' **Similar to the themed Pinata Parties in PvZ2 **Last for 1 week **Released at different times in the year **Some zombies may have unique costumes for a limited time **Different parties may include: ***Trick-or-Treat ****Halloween-themed party, based on Apo-clipse ****Possible plants include: *****Ghost Pepper *****Scaredy-shroom *****Pumpkin *****Snapdragon *****Spikeweed/Spikerock *****Chomper *****Doom-shroom *****Baby Pepper ****Possible zombies include: *****Basic Zombie (w/ halloween costume) *****Wreckage Zombie *****Worm Zombie *****Football Zombie *****Gargantuar (w/ halloween costume) *****TBD ***12 Days of Zombies ****Christmas-themed party, based on Europa ****On for 12 days, unlike other zombies ****Possible plants include: *****Peashooter and/or Repeater *****Torchwood *****Snow Pea *****Iceberg Lettuce *****Chilly Pepper *****Winter Melon *****Garlic *****TBD ****Possible zombies include: *****Zombie Yeti *****TBD Areas Earth (Tutorial) *6 plants, 4 levels *Small amount of gravestones on level 4 Moon *9 plants *"Moonstones" (gravestones that look like the moon's surface) (appear on level 5+) *Sun falls at a slower rate Mars *9 plants *Sandstorms (destroy 1-5 plants) (appear on level 5+) Wormhole *10 plants *Plants are placed on Meteors that shift around Junglia *9 Plants *Jungle-themed planet *"Fertilized Patch" - Plants get instant plant food effect Marshra *11 plants *Dark marsh theme *Mushrooms can be placed here *Fog and sun doesn't fall Zom-B *13 plants *High-tech theme *Plants must be placed in flower pots *"Vortex" - sucks plants into it *"Runways" - certain kinds of zombies go along this route that spans across multiple lanes Europa *Bonus planet *10 plants *Ice theme *"Ice Lakes" - must use Lilypads Apo-Clipse *Bonus Planet *Apocalypse themed world with craters that can't be planted on *Mushrooms can be placed here (more planets to come) Plants * Indicates a plant that can only be unlocked by completing a specific Comet Clash level. ** Indicates a premium plant *** Indicates a plant currently only accessible in a Brain Buster/Minigame Returning: *Sunflower *Peashooter *Wall-Nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-Pult *Bonk Choy *Imitater** *Grave Buster *Spikeweed *Sun Bean *Magnifying Grass *Spikerock *Lightning Reed* *Starfruit* *Marigold** *Repeater *Cactus *Tall-Nut *Snapdragon *Flaming Pea* (from PvZ: Adventures) *Jalapeño* *Heavenly Peach** *Magic Vine (from PvZ: Online) *Blover *Laser Bean *Threepeater *E.M.Peach *Power Lily* *Umbrella Leaf *Chomper *Cherry Bomb *Melon-Pult *Aspearagus *Garlic* *Lychee Bomb* (from PvZ: All-Stars) *Puff-Shroom *Sun-Shroom *Plantern *Fume-Shroom *Scaredy-Shroom *Ice-Shroom *Doom-Shroom *Hypno-Shroom* *Flower Pot *Dandelion (from PvZ: Online) *Beet *White Radish (from the Chinese PvZ2) *Infi-nut *Tile Turnip *Blueberries (from PvZ: All-Stars) *Twin Sunflower* *Lilypad *Snow Pea *Iceberg Lettuce *Tangle Kelp *Chilly Pepper (from PvZ: Adventures) *Winter Melon* *Cattail* *Magnet-Shroom *Torchwood *Chilli Bean *Bowling Bulbs *Ghost Pepper *Gloom-Shroom* *Coffee Bean* *Explode-o-Nut*** *Giant Wall-Nut*** New: *Tumbleweed *Moon Rock *Dusty Miller *Baby Pepper *Rock-Pult *Dupernova** *Force Field *Peat Moss *Sugar Cane *Clove Hitch *Mustard Seed *Ink-Shroom *Slow Moss *Fairy Lantern* *Brain Grain *Strawberry *Rocket *Alien Pea* *Levi-Pad *Icespearagus *Iceweed *Fruit Punch *Hammer-Shroom* *Lava-nder *Cherry Pepper** Zombies Note: * indicates a boss Returning: *Basic Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Football Zombie *Imp *Gargantuar *Digger Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Primitive Zombie *Primitive Conehead Zombie *Primitive Buckethead Zombie *Snail Rider Imp *Mammoth Rider Zombie *Bird Rider Zombie *Slingshot Zombie *Club Zombie *Stone Carrier Gargantuar New: *Astronaut Zombie *Conehead Astronaut Zombie *Buckethead Astronaut Zombe *Wreckage Zombie *Astronaut Imp *Stone Gargantuar *Garg-1* *Tarzan Zombie Category:PvZ: Galactic Battles